Solamente por Lily
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Solamente por Lily, James ha soportado todo aquello. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Para: Alley Michaelis.
1. ¿Salimos?

**Solamente por Lily **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** Alley Michaelis.

**Petición:** La cita doble de Lily/James y Petunia/Vernon con los Merodeadores incluidos al final.

**Aclaración:** Es la primera vez que escribo de James y Lily en una condición como esta. Espero que no quedes decepcionada con esta serie de viñetas, que va con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

**I **

**¿Salimos? **

Es una verdad universal que James ha invitado a salir a Lily más de una docena de veces y más de una docena de veces la chica le ha respondido con un _no_ rotundo. Pero a pesar de sus negativas, James no se ha dado por vencido. Por lo que nuevamente ha comenzado a pensar en la estrategia perfecta para conseguir el tan ansiado _sí._

— ¿Qué tal si la invitas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade?

James rueda los ojos mientras apresuran el paso en dirección a la clase de herbología que en tan solo unos pocos minutos va a comenzar. Los pasillos no están atestados de estudiantes, dado que la mayoría ya se encuentran en sus respectivos salones pero como no puede ser de otra manera, James y SIrius han despertado más tarde de lo normal.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a aceptar después de cinco veces que la he invitado a Hogsmeade?

Sirius suelta un bufido y se reprocha mentalmente su respuesta. No es su culpa haberlo olvidado, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que James ha invitado a salir a Evans y la cantidad de veces que ella se ha negado. No importa a dónde sea que él la invite, ella siempre encuentra una excusa para negarse y existen ocasiones que ni siquiera se molesta en dar una excusa.

— ¿Y si la invitas a un partido de Quiddich?

— ¡Otra de tus grandiosas ideas, Canuto! No puedo invitarla a ver un partido de Quiddich, me llegaría a odiar incluso más de lo que hace ahora. Nosotros jugamos en el equipo y ella está en nuestra misma casa, ¿se supone que la invitaría a ver Slytherin contra Ravenclaw? —Sirius asiente ante el razonamiento y James agrega—: Además a Evans le gustan los lugares más privados, donde se pueda mantener una conversación. Algo así como una biblioteca o el Salón de Madame Pudipié.

—Pero a ti, no te gustan ni las bibliotecas ni el salón de esa vieja urraca.

James hace un ademán con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo se pero a Evans le gusta.

Los dos amigos continúan caminando hasta que llegan al invernadero. Ambos se colocan en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo, ignorando las interrogativas de Remus y el ceño fruncido de la profesora ante una nueva llegada tarde. Les indica que tomen una maceta y que comiencen con el ensayo de los arbustos de fuego.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —la pregunta proviene de Remus mientras que el escurridizo de Peter asiente a su lado, su mirada es reprobatoria por la falta de responsabilidad de sus amigos pero Remus no sería Remus sin su actitud _profesora Mcgonagall. _

—Estábamos hablando con Cornamenta, acerca de su próximo intento de invitar a salir a Evans.

— ¿Aún va a continuar intentándolo? —susurra Peter junto a Remus y Sirius no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pensé que te habías dado por vencido.

— ¿Yo darme por vencido? No conozco el significado de esa palabra. Aunque admito que Evans es difícil de conquistar, pronto va a conocer el encanto natural de los Potter y va a caer rendida a mis pies.

—Espero que ese día nunca llegué.

Los cuatro elevan sus miradas en dirección a la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos de color verde esmeralda, que permanece de pie frente a ellos y ha escuchado su conversación. Lily suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—No obstante —continúa hablando ella—, he estado pensándolo y creo que he sido un poco injusta contigo. Quizás debería darte una oportunidad. Así que, ¿salimos?

Sirius suelta una sonora carcajada que atrae la mirada de todos los estudiantes y de la profesora, sobre ellos. Remus balbucea un par de veces, se encuentra tan atónito como James, sin duda no ha esperado que la pelirroja tuviera esa actitud. Y Peter, trata de reparar la maceta que ha tirado por la sorpresa.

La mandíbula de James hubiera llegado hasta el suelo de no ser por la mesa que se lo impide. No puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sin duda es el mejor sueño que ha podido tener y no quiere despertar por ningún motivo. Lily Evans lo está invitando a salir después de haberlo rechazado tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

—Si esto se trata de una broma, es de mal gusto, Evans.

—No es ninguna broma, Black —su mirada se enfoca en la de James—. ¿Aceptas salir conmigo si o no?

James balbucea antes de hablar y traga saliva rápidamente. Sus ojos se entre cierran de forma analítica.

— ¿Cuál es la trampa en todo esto, Evans? Es muy extraño que me estés invitando a salir, después que me has dicho varias veces que yo no te gusto.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornan de un violento color rosado.

— ¡Yo nunca he dicho que no me gustas, Potter! Solamente me pareces un poco petulante, altanero y egocéntrico. No se trata de una broma, te estoy invitando a salir y no quiero que me hagas rogarte.

— ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? —interrumpe Sirius—. Tú le has hecho rogarte por tu mísera compañía.

—Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra mísera, Black. De igual modo, no estoy hablando contigo. Estoy hablando con Potter. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

James pestañea confuso pero termina diciendo:

— ¡Por supuesto que acepto, Evans!

Lily esboza una sonrisa y es en ese instante donde James tiene la sensación de que no todo es lo que parece.

—Te veré entonces el sábado de las vacaciones en la puerta de mi casa. Iremos con mi hermana Petunia y su novio, en una cita doble, a un cine muggle.


	2. El chico ideal

**Solamente por Lily**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para: **Alley Michaelis.

**Petición:** La cita doble de Lily/James y Petunia/Vernon con los Merodeadores incluidos al final.

**Aclaración:** Primero que nada ¡Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior! Segundo, esto va para ti Alley: en tu petición pedías que los Merodeadores estuvieran incluidos al final, pero creo que no me voy a poder apegar mucho a ello, dado que van a tener un poco más de protagonismo en el fic. Espero que no te moleste.

* * *

**II**

**El chico ideal**

Lily sabe que James está loco por ella.

¿Y cómo no saberlo cuando el chico no se ha esforzado en lo mínimo en ocultarlo? La primera vez que la invitó salir ella le dijo que no y la segunda vez obtuvo la misma respuesta. Al igual que la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y así sucesivamente hasta la décimo segunda vez. Lily no sabe qué es peor, si el hecho de que James nunca se haya dado por vencido o el hecho que ella lleve la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la ha invitado a salir.

Y a ella le gusta James.

Los comentarios que suele hacer cuando insiste en acompañar a Remus en las rondas de prefectos, y por ende a ella, le causan gracia y le sacan una sonrisa que intenta disimular. Las bromas que hacen con Black a los profesores, a menudo le alegran el día. Le parece guapo con sus gafas redondeadas resbalándole por el puente de su nariz, su mata de cabello caótico que no hay modo de que permanezca arreglado y esa sonrisa burlona que es capaz de quitarle la respiración. Aunque Lily no es capaz de admitir esto último en voz alta.

Por eso cuando recibe la carta de su madre, en la que le pide explícitamente que acompañe a su hermana y a su nuevo novio al cine en el fin de semanas de vacaciones, Lily en lo único que puede pensar es en James. Solamente él está lo suficientemente loco por ella como para aceptar pasar una agradable tarde en un cine muggle con su hermana y su novio. Y por agradable, se refiere ir a ver una película histórica de esas que tanto le gustan a Vernon, escucharlo murmurar entre dientes al mismo que se le escapan unas cuantas palomitas de maíz y soportar a su hermana haciendo comentarios sobre el guapo bigote que se está dejando Vernon cuando en realidad no son más que tres vellos que le han nacido arriba del labio.

Lily decide que la clase de herbología es la ocasión indicada para invitar a salir a James. Lo ve llegar junto a Black, no se extraña en absoluto, es como si ambos formaran parte del cuerpo del otro y por un instante Lily piensa que no sería tan malo si James decidiera llevar a la cita a Black. Hasta se puede imaginar la expresión escandalizada en el rostro de Vernon.

—Te veré entonces el sábado de las vacaciones en la puerta de mi casa. Iremos con mi hermana Petunia y su novio, en una cita doble, a un cine muggle.

Lily debe contenerse para no soltar una carcajada cuando ve la expresión de James. Si el chico antes tenía la mandíbula casi por el suelo, ahora está atravesando el subsuelo, directamente hasta el núcleo de la tierra. James vuelve a balbucear unas cuantas palabras que no puede entender y es Black el que toma la palabra:

— ¿Has enloquecido, Evans? Es la única explicación para que quieras torturas a James de esta forma. Sabes que le gustas, que se muere por salir contigo, que tiene fantasías contigo mientras duerme...

— ¡Yo no tengo fantasías con Evans mientras duermo! —se apresura a exclamar James y le da un codazo en las costillas a su amigo—. Y aunque las tuviera, no es necesario mencionarlas.

—Como sea —dice Sirius haciendo un ademán—. Eso no quita que Evans sepa que estás loco por ella y se aproveche de la situación.

Lily rueda los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Black. Cualquier que te escucha, piensa que te has puesto celoso porque quiero salir con James y no contigo. Después de todo, soy la única chica de Hogwarts que no quiere saber nada de ti.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver Evans y lo sabes. Es diferente. Yo simplemente no te he visto nunca gracia alguna. Me pareces demasiado insulsa y las pelirrojas nunca me han llamado la atención, me gustan más las rubias —seguidamente hace una guiñada en dirección a Marlene McKinnon que se encuentra a poca distancia. Como consecuencia la chica se sonroja—. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

—Potter es el que debe hacer esa pregunta en todo caso y no tú Black —Lily enfoca sus ojos verdes en el muchacho que traga saliva apresuradamente—. Vamos a ser sinceros, Potter. Tú y yo sabemos que te he humillado varias veces y que en este preciso instante podrías humillarme. Pero no lo has hecho y quieres salir conmigo. ¿El sábado a las cinco en mi casa?

_Bien Lily, has sonado segura y tienes a Potter donde quieres,_piensa. Por un momento se imagina a Potter y a ella sentados en medio del cine junto a Petunia y Vernon. Potter intentando pasar su mano alrededor de su cuello y ella mordiéndole en el intento. Vernon hablando mientras escupe palomitas y Petunia acariciándole el supuesto bigote.

—Allí estaré Evans y más te vale dejarme besarte al final de la cita.

Entonces Lily hace algo que sin duda no estaba en el plan original. Se inclina sobre la mesa de modo que su rostro queda a escasos centímetros del rostro de James, sus ojos desorbitados la contemplan a través de las gafas redondas, y cuando parece que finalmente va a besarlo, le dice:

—Veremos si te lo mereces, Potter.

Sin duda, James Potter es el chico ideal para la cita.


End file.
